The Dark Blue Tie
by Teaismyqueen
Summary: So after Accomplice chapter 19 Tied up Bluebird McCord suggested this Lilac Mermaid Madam Secretary Prompt: Henry and/or Elizabeth are afraid of the kids finding something out about one or both of them, but the kids already found out years ago Henry and Elizabeth think the kids don't know about their parents use of ties in the bedroom when in fact they do.


So after Accomplice chapter 19 _Tied up _Bluebird_McCord suggested this Lilac Mermaid Madam Secretary Prompt: Henry and/or Elizabeth are afraid of the kids finding something out about one or both of them, but the kids already found out years ago

So you have them both to thank for this little one shot

**2015 - Georgetown **

Jason felt uneasy, nervous in fact, like he was trespassing, as he entered his parent's room. He quickly glanced at the clock on his dad's bedside table, 16:18, _they won't be home for ages _he reassured himself as he walked through to their closet. It's not like they would be mad if they found him in here but it just felt weird being in their room when they weren't here with him. He quickly located his dad's clothes and began searching for his dad's ties. Jason thought about his mock courtroom assignment next week and how he had chosen to be a lawyer defending a classmate. A task that not only meant he had to conform to a monkey's job but it also required him to wear a suit and tie. That's how he found himself rummaging through his dad's closet looking for a tie.

Jason's eyes scanned over the few that were hanging but noticed a bag with a few ties sticking out it on the floor of the closet. Thinking he should take the ones that his dad doesn't use day-to-day would be better he reached in the bag and pulled them out. Most of them were quite screwed up and a little dirty but there was a dark blue tie with a pale blue diamond pattern that seemed ok. Shrugging his shoulders Jason exited his parent's room with the tie in his hand. _Time for run through of my closing argument in my suit… a dress rehearsal… _

A little later after he felt as though he knew his spiel off by heart, Jason clunked down the stairs into the kitchen, the smell of garlic and tomato cooking assaulted his nose as he descended the stairs. He was feeling a little weird, it wasn't often he was in a suit but yet here he was ready for his sisters approval.

"Hey look at you!" Ali called out when she saw Jason enter the kitchen. Stevie glanced up quickly before concentrating back on the dinner. Ali was there as support for her sister, perched on the worktop. "What's this in aid of?" Ali waved her arms around as she spoke indicating that she was speaking about the suit.

"I've got a stupid courtroom exercise next week and I need to look like a lawyer, can you help me tie this please?"

Ali hopped off the side and walked round to her brother and went to grab the tie. "Oh my god, I am not touching that" visibly recoiling at the sight of the tie. "Stevie, look what Jason has on" Jason was puzzled, Ali was cackling loudly by now and then Stevie burst out laughing too.

"Ewwww, Jason if only you knew!" Stevie's face was screwed up in mock disgust as she laughed with Alison. Just at that moment their parents walked into the kitchen with hello's being said all around. Stevie and Alison immediately shut up laughing and both blushed furiously as they busied themselves in the kitchen avoiding their parent's eyes.

"Oohhh this smells delicious, how long have we got?" Elizabeth kissed Stevie and Alison on the head as she made her way round to Jason. She completely missed them both looking rather sheepish and missed what Stevie had mumbled about timings because when Elizabeth saw what Jason was wearing she pretty much squealed.

"AAWWW look at you, Henry! Have you seen our son"? Elizabeth's head whipped around looking for Henry "Baby, you look so smart. What's this for?" Jason eyed how his dad approached and stood behind his mom placing his hands on her shoulders whilst beaming at him.

"Well, next week I have this courtroom thing and I needed a tie so I borrowed one of yours dad. I hope that's ok" That's when Jason noticed both of his parents faces drop, their eyes widened and slight panic shone for a brief moment through their calm facade. "What?" he asked completely puzzled as both his mom and his dad grabbed for the tie.

"Here come with me, lets get you a better tie. You don't need this one it's old" Henry assured him.

Speaking over Henry, Elizabeth stumbled out "Yeah, that thing. Doesn't work… with the… err with the… suit." Jason noticed how weird they were being, both shifting from one foot to the other and the way that his dad took the tie out of his moms hands and stuffed it in his pocket, almost trying to hide it away.

"Okay… I just thought that I wouldn't use one that you wear daily so, I got that from the bag on the floor of your closet." Jason glanced at his sisters, Stevie's head was in the cupboard, she was feeling pretty embarrassed, she knew what those ties were used for. Alison, had made a quick escape deciding that setting the table was much more appealing than what was happening in the kitchen. "They were all pretty screwed up, why do you still have them?"

Henry couldn't help but blush, he felt his face get hotter and if there was ever a moment when he wanted the ground to swallow him up, it was now. "Errr" He was speechless.

Elizabeth cut in "Sentimental value, you know what your dads like. He loves old things. He will go and get another one for you now. We will be back in a minute" With that Elizabeth grabbed Henry's hand and practically ran up the stairs.

Once his parents were safely out of earshot he swung round at his sisters and hissed "What the hell was all that about?" His eyes wide, his tone urgent.

Stevie looked at Alison and began…

**2012 – Horse Farm**

Elizabeth and Henry

It was the school holidays, Stevie and Alison had been away at a mutual friends summerhouse and Jason was in Pittsburgh for the week. Elizabeth and Henry had enjoyed their time at home alone and knowing that the kids wouldn't be back until after dinner had decided to use their last day of kids free for some adult activities. Elizabeth was currently naked spread across the dining room table; eyes shut listening to Henry's groans of pleasure. Her wrists and ankles bound by silk ties securing her tight enough so she couldn't move. Henry was currently making sure that he had finished his afternoon snack of strawberries and whipped cream, eaten off of Elizabeth's breasts of course. Sitting up and licking his lips he leant towards Elizabeth and captured her lips with his. A slow tantalising kiss followed, breathy sighs filled the room and when she sucked gently on his bottom lip he gripped her hair.

"Are you enjoying this a little too much?" He growled at her. Her blue eyes shining up at him almost like they were begging for him to continue. That's when Henry heard the unmistakable sound of his eldest daughters scream outside. Standing to attention like a meerkat, his heart hammering in his chest, Henry ran to the window to see Stevie on the floor with a cut to her leg.

"Henry, what's going on?" Elizabeth completely panicked now as Henry ran back to Elizabeth frantically attempting to undo the ties from the table. "Was that Stevie?"

"The girls. They are back. Stevie's fallen over outside. She is bleeding."

Stevie and Alison

"Mom and Dad should be home, right?" Alison pondered aloud as she watched the house appear at the end of the drive.

"Unless they are out riding they will be there" Stevie reassured her sister, not sharing her concerns that they hadn't called to say they were on their way back early. Pulling up outside and both getting out the car they both walked up to the house ready to knock until they saw their dad's shadow though the window of the dining room.

Alison waved at him but he didn't seem to notice and Alison followed Stevie to the window and they both peered in. Their mom was tied to the table and their dad standing over her. That was enough that was all they needed to see. Both jumped away from the window ran away wide eyed and in shock. Both whispering "Oh my god" "Oh my god" "Oh my god" That's when Stevie in her haste fell over and cut her leg open, she couldn't help but scream out with the shock of the pain.

Alison immediately fell to her knees next to Stevie trying to help her, to get her out of there before their parents noticed they were back. She wasn't sure where they would go but it had to be better than here at this current time. "Sshhhh Stevie, they will know we are back" Ali placing her hands on Stevie's shoulders "Do you think you can get up?" she pleaded urgently with her sister.

"I'll try but I'm bleeding pretty bad" Stevie felt sick to her stomach and she couldn't imagine how Ali would feel she was just 14. Then they heard the front door opening and their parents rushing out to them shouting, "What's happened Ali?"

"Are you ok? Stevie?"

"What are you doing back so early?"

Stevie buried her head in her knees not feeling up to looking at her parents in the eye. She felt her mom's small soft hands on her back and peered out through her crossed arms and noticed the dark blue tie with a pale blue diamond pattern still tied round her moms wrist. _Oh my god this is so embarrassing_.

**2015 – Georgetown**

Jason felt stunned and suddenly put off dinner. To think he had that tie wrapped round his neck for so long and had his hands all in the other ties was enough to send him spiralling. He leant against the worktop for support as his sisters finished telling him about the story.

"Eurgh, that's horrendous, do they do it often?" Jason asked

"God knows and I certainly don't want to know" Ali stated "When I saw that tie it just took me right back to a day I never want to relive"

**2019 – State Department Elizabeth's office**

Elizabeth was having a bad day. It was all because of one tiny little island in the Caribbean harbouring a newly discovered ancient vendetta against it's neighbour. This teeny tiny island was now preventing any trade through the area and it was slowly impacting on her day. Feeling mentally exhausted she flopped into her chair behind her desk and saw that there was a padded envelope on her desk with Henry's handwriting. Intrigued she picked it up and slowly slipped her fingers under the seal and ripped it open. Thrusting her hand inside she felt silk against her fingertips. Grabbing the material she pulled it out onto her lap her heart rate increased immediately and a jolt of sexual energy pulsed through her body. _What the hell is he playing at? _As she moved the dark blue tie through her fingers she crossed her legs suddenly aware of how smooth her legs felt and how her silk panties were becoming a little damp thinking of how Henry had used this on her in the past. They hadn't indulged in this sort of thing for quite some time now what with her job and the issues that they had only recently finally worked through. _Henry…_

She reached for her office phone and dialled Henry's office number on the third ring he answered.

"Dr McCord speaking" His low voice floated through the receiver pressed tightly against her ear.

"Dr. McCord, this is the Secretary of State. I am having a very busy day and I came back to my office to find an envelope on my desk from you." Henry leant back in his chair with a smirk on his face, her voice instantly capturing him.

"So you received my proposal then?" He questioned. "I didn't expect you to respond until I made you _come_ later" His words cut through her and she was instantly on fire. Her heart hammering in her chest, her mouth suddenly dry the opposite to her panties which were now soaked.

"Excuse me?" She whispered.

"Did you not read my instructions?" He commanded her attention; she hastily reached into the envelope and pulled out a slip of paper. Unfolding the paper she read his words that were scribed into the note.

_Rose Suite, 8pm, I expect you naked and waiting for me. The first and only noise I want to hear from you is moans of pleasure as you cum around my fingers. H xx_

She hung up the phone without another word to Henry, she knew how this worked. Elizabeth then stood on her shaky legs and stumbled to shred the note. Next looking at the time as she put the tie in her purse. It was only 16:25, there was still so much time to go before 8pm. _Better get on with my afternoon, I need to get out of here on time tonight. _

**Later that night – Rose Suite**

As Henry helped his wife back into her coat before leaving to go home he spoke softly "Did you like the surprise?" He was unsure whether Elizabeth would have liked this surprise or not he took a gamble planning this evening.

"I thought I made it clear how much I enjoyed it earlier" She lent up and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm always afraid that the kids will find out about us doing this"

"What have sex?" She laughed at him "I think they are already aware of that"

"No about us being inventive with the use of ties. Imagine finding that out" They made their way towards the door surveying the room making sure it was in order.

"Oh my god, do you remember about 4 years ago when Jason found the bag of ties?" Elizabeth started laughing, remembering the shock of seeing the tie that was now securely hidden away in her bag hanging around her son's neck.

Henry shuddered thinking about that evening, that was a close call and since then they had hidden the bag of ties away and had not got them out. During the last four years Elizabeth and Henry had their fair share of marital problems. They had still had sex, good sex even, but hadn't indulged in a little tie play. This was the first night they had in a long time using ties and it was incredible. He most certainly wouldn't leave it this long again.

"Thank god, he didn't know what that was used for!" Henry smiled, happy that his children were none the wiser to their activities.

"I can't imagine them knowing about it" Elizabeth paused briefly "That is a scary thought" smirking they left hand in hand to go home.


End file.
